Gege! Wo Ai Ni!
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Cinta tak memandang apapun. Setidaknya hal itu yang diyakini oleh Kris saat ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda cantik di klub malam. Namun bagaimana dengan pemuda itu? Disaat ia meyakini perasaannya, apakah pemuda itu akan membalasnya? KISTAO-TAORIS FICT! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**"GEGE! WO AI NI!"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **Warning!**

 **YAOI/BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **You've been warned babe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kling.. Kling..

"Tao-er! Ayo pergi bersenang-senang! Malam tahun baru harus dinikmati selagi bisa!"

Seorang pemuda cantik tampak menghampiri seorang pemuda bersurai kelam dengan bersemangat. Kedua netra sipit berhias eyelinernya berpendar cantik.

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan hyung.. Kau pergilah sendiri..." sahut pemuda bersurai kelam itu malas. Terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya meracik kopi.

"Come on Huang! This is new year eve! And you already twenty four this year! Stop being a bored person!"

Tao menghela nafasnya pelan. Memandang si pemuda eyeliner di sebelahnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sayangnya tak berpengaruh sedikitpun.

"Okay! Okay! You win! Aku akan ikut... Tapi aku harus izin pada Minseok hyung dulu..."

Si pemuda bereyeliner berjingkat senang. Mengecup cepat pipi gembil si surai kelam kemudian mengerling nakal.

"I'll wait you in the car! Hurry up Panda boy!"

Dan Tao pun kembali menghela nafasnya pelan. Tersenyum samar seraya melangkah menuju ruangan atasannya.

o O o

"Yo! Krisseu!"

Pekikan itu menggema di seantero ruangan apartemen mewah ini. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan telinga lebar tampak berlari memasuki sebuah kamar.

Kaki panjangnya terpacu menuju sebuah ranjang dimana sesosok pemuda lain dengan surai brunette tampak berbaring nyaman seraya memeluk guling.

Blugh!

"Yak! Ireonaaaaa!"

"Arggghhh! Enyah dari tubuhku Chanyeol! Kau berat sialan!"

Pemuda bersurai brunette itu mengerang. Berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh besar pemuda tampan bertelinga lebar yang menimpanya.

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu sebelum kau ikut denganku!"

"Yak! Sudah kubilang kan?! Aku tidak mau!"

Si surai brunette mulai kesal. Hell yeah, pinggangnya bisa patah jika terus menahan bobot raksasa diatasnya ini.

"Kalau begitu aku takkan mau melepaskanmu..."

Demi seluruh naga yang ada dan telah menjadi mitos. Chanyeol sungguh keras kepala. Dan ia benar-benar mengutuk takdir yang menjadikan pemuda dengan senyum sejuta watt itu sebagai sepupunya.

"Baiklah.. Aku turuti maumu.. Sekarang enyahlah dari tubuhku.."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia takkan pernah kalah kalau sudah meenyangkut urusan paksa-memaksa sepupu bulenya itu.

"Aku akan menunggu di ruang tengah! Berpakaianlah yang keren Kris karena kita akan menghabiskan malam ini di tempat terkenal.. Mengerti?!"

Dan Kris pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Menatap salib yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya seraya berujar lirih.

"Jesus Christ... Ampuni dosaku.."

o O o

"Wooohoooooo! Shake your body babe!"

"Berhenti berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila Baekhyun hyung... Kau bahkan belum minum segelas pun..."

Zitao menatap kesal kearah Baekhyun yang asyik menari di dekatnya. Jemari lentik pemuda cantik bermata panda ini mengapit sebatang rokok yang menyala. Menghisapnya dalam kemudian menghembuskan asapnya perlahan.

Terlihat begitu sexy dan menggoda.

" Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Setidaknya aku tidak membunuh diriku sendiri dengan menelan asap beracun seperti yang kau lakukan itu Zitao sayang..."

Baekhyun mencibir. Berhenti menari dan duduk di sebelah Zitao. Meraih segelas red wine milik pemuda bermata panda itu kemudian menegaknya sedikit.

"Pesanlah sendiri.. Jangan mengusik milik orang lain..."

"Hanya sedikit... Aku penasaran dengan rasanya.."

Mereka terdiam. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah bersenang-senang di lantai dansa. Tak menyadari kehadiran dua pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi yang melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"Hello ladies..."

Twich! Twich!

Seketika, perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Zitao. Bitch please, ia adalah laki-laki tulen. Dadanya masih rata dan ia punya sebuah pisang yang terletak diantara selangkangannya.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang meenyapanya dengan panggilan Ladies?

"Cih! Apa matamu itu buta?! Kau tidak bisa membedakan payudara perempuan dengan laki-laki y-"

"Hello tampan!"

Belum sempat Zitao menyelesaikan ocehannya, si centil Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya. Tersenyum manja pada pemuda bertelinga lebar dengan senyum menawan yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Ah.. Hallo nona manis... Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol dan ini sepupuku Kris Wu.. Kulihat kalian hanya berdua saja disini.. Boleh kami bergabung?"

Zitao tampak menunjukkan raut tak sukanya. Menatap tajam Chanyeol yang terlihat menyebalkan di matanya.

"Tidak bol-"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol!"

Sepertinya kau harus belajar mengendalikan mulit Baekhyun, Zi.. Pemuda centil itu suka bertindak semaunya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Baekhyun hyung?!"

Tak!

"Ouchhh!"

Dengan tak berperikemanusiaannya Baekhyun menginjak kaki Zitao. Melotot imut pada si pemuda panda. Tanda tak ingin dibantah.

"Perkenalkan.. Namaku Byun Baekhyun dan dia Huang Zitao... Ah.. Tambahan untuk kalian berdua... Kami masih single..."

Jika Zitao diberikan sebuah hadiah pengabulan permintaan, satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan adalah membungkam mulut cerewet sahabat Byunnya.

"Ah... Kalau begitu, ayo berdansa..."

Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah menghilang diantara kerumunan manusia yang meliukkan tubuhnya. Meninggalkan Zitao yang terdiam bersama dengan pemuda tampan bersurai brunette yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Suara berat itu menyapa indera Zitao. Memaksa pemuda ini untuk menoleh dan...

'HOLY SHIT!'

Mengumpat dalam hati kala melihat sosok pemilik alunan berat nan sexy itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Apa yang terpampang di hadapannya adalah hal terindah dan tersempurna yang pernah dilihatnya. Bagai pahatan patung dewa Yunani, atau gambaran pangeran dalam negeri dongeng.

"Hey..."

Si surai brunette menepuk pelan bahu Zitao. Meminta atensi pemuda beriris kelam itu untuk menatapnya.

"Y..ya?"

"Are you okay?"

Zitao mengangguk pelan. Kehilangan kata-kata untuk beberapa saat.

"Namaku Yifan... Wu Yifan..."

Pemuda tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya. Tersenyum tipis. Membuat Zitao hampir mati kehabisan nafas.

"Zitao... Huang Zitao..."

Yifan semakin melebarkan senyumannya kala jemarinya dijabat oleh Tao. Melepaskannya dengan lembut, kemudian beringsut duduk di sebelah pemuda cantik bermata panda itu.

"Kau mau?" tawar Zitao seraya menyodorkan sebungkus rokok dari kantung kemejanya.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak merokok..."

Zitao menggangguk pelan. Kembali menyimpan rokoknya. Ia gugup. Sangat gugup sampai bingung melakukan apa.

Melirik segelas wine yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, pemuda cantik ini pun segera meraihnya. Menegak isinya tanpa jeda, kemudian mengusap bibirnya perlahan.

"So.. Yifan-ssi..." ujar Zitao pelan. "Aku mulai bosan terus berdiam disini..."

Si cantik dengan netra sekelam malam tanpa bintang itu tersenyum. Menarik jemari Yifan lembut. Membuat si tampan bangkit dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Let's start the party..."

o O o

"Uaahhh! Dasar dosen pendek sialaaaaan! Bisa-bisanya kau memberiku tugas sebanyak itu! Kau pikir kau siapa eoh?!"

"Lalalalala~ Lebih cepat kuda idiot! Apa perlu aku mencambukmu agar berlari hah?!"

"Aku ini Huang Zi Taooo~ Kau tahu? Huang Zi Taoooo~ Hik!"

Yifan menghela nafasnya pelan. Lebih memilih diam daripada harus meladeni ocehan Zitao yang berada di gendongannya.

Yap. Panda manis itu mabuk berat. Salah meminum minuman yang ternyata mengandung kadar alkohol yang sepuluh kali lebih tinggi dari wine pesanannya.

Salahkan Baekhyun yang ternyata pergi bersama Chanyeol dengan membawa winenya. Ia gugup dan ia butuh minuman untuk mengurangi perasaan brengsek itu.

"Apa kode apartemenmu Tao?"

Zitao menggumam pelan. Mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar pada bahu lebar Yifan. Menatap pahatan tampan itu.

"Tanya pada Baekhyun hyung bodoh! Kenapa bertanya padakuuuu?"

Mendecih pelan, Yifan meraih ponselnya. Mendial nomor seseorang dengan tak sabaran, mengingat ia menggendong seekor- ah, seorang panda di punggungnya.

'Ya! Ada apa?!'

"Aku perlu kode apartemen Zitao... Tolong tanyakan pada Baekhyun..."

'Yeol-iee~ Ahhh... Fast... erhhhh~'

"Bastard! Jangan katakan kalau kau dan Baek itu-"

'Apa kode apartement Zitao Bee? Hmmm?'

'Ughhh~ Pe..peach... Sembi...ouch! Sembilan puluh~ T..tiga.."

'Ku rasa kau sudah mendengarnya Kris... Well, selamat bersenang-senang sepupu... Bye!'

-pip-

Sambungan telpon itu terputus secara sepihak. Yifan pun menekan kode huruf dan angka yang ia dengar tadi.

Klik!

Pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis. Membuat pemuda tinggi ini segera memasuki unit apartemen itu dan membawa Zitao ke kamar paling ujung.

Merebahkan tubuh semampai itu diatas ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Tersenyum tipis kala melihat pemuda panda itu memeluk boneka besar yang serupa dengannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum hah? Mau menertawakanku seperti mereka eoh?!"

"Cih! Kau itu terlalu cerewet dan berisik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki..." cibir Yifan pelan. Membuat Zitao merengut sebal.

"Tidurlah... Aku akan pulang... Dan akan kupastikan pintumu terkunci dengan baik..."

Baru saja hendak bangkit, namun tanpa ia duga, pemuda Huang yang berbaring itu menarik jemarinya kuat. Membuat tubuhnya kini bertumpu diatas si manis bernetra hitam itu.

"Tidak ingin hadiah terimakasih dariku? Yifan-ssi?"

Zitao membuka kemejanya dengan sensual. Mengunci manik darkchoco Yifan seraya mengalungkan lengannya pada leher jenjang pemuda blasteran itu.

"Aku bisa memuaskanmu jika kau mau... Dan pelayananku tak pernah mengecewakan.."

Zitao mengecup belah bibir tebal pemuda tampan diatasnya. Melumatnya penuh nafsu seraya mengigit kecil.

Jemari lentik Zitao mulai bermain perlahan. Menyapa dada bidang Yifan, turun ke area perut datarr pemuda tampan itu, kemudian...

"Enough Zi... Enough..."

Yifan melepaskan tautan Zitao. Membuat si manis mengerang kecewa.

"Aku tidak meminta hal itu... Aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu..."

Dengan cepat Yifan bangkit. Merapikan tatanan rambutnya kemudian menatap Zitao dalam.

"Aku pergi..."

Dan setelahnya, pemuda tampan itu pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Zitao yang terdiam tak menggerti.

Pemuda cantik itu meremat surai kelamnya. Menyadari kebodohannya.

"Sial... Benar-benar memalukan..."

o O o

 _Seminggu kemudian..._

"Selamat pagi Tao-er! Bagaimana malam tahun barumu? Apakah menyenangkan?"

Kim Minseok. Pemuda bergigi kelinci yang merupakan pemilik cafe tempat Zitao bekerja tampak menyapanya. Jangan lupakan raut menggemaskannya yang sukses membuatnya tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak melihat kembang api atau menghitung waktu... Aku terjebak di dalam klub karena si sialan Baek-hyung..."

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Siapa yang kau sebut sialan hah?!"

Baekhyun muncul tiba-tiba. Dengan wajah kesal dan kedua tangan yang bersedekap.

"Kau! Gara-gara kau aku jadi mengalami hal memalukan di depan Yifan!"

"Memangnya aku salah apa hah?! Aku saja menghabiskan waktuku bersama Yeollie babyku!"

Zitao terdiam. Memandang Baekhyun tajam seolah menyelidik.

"Apa?!" sentak si mungil galak.

"Jangan katakan kau-"

"Kami bercinta di hotel... Sampai pagi..."

Panda cantik ini mendengus. Mengutuk mulut Baekhyun yang suka ceplas-ceplos. Benar-benar tak sinkron dengan wajah dan tubuhnya yang mungil dan manis.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya?! Bersenggama dengan orang yang bahkan belum sampai sehari kau kenal?!"

"Tidak usah berlebihan Tao... Lagipula mau bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol sangat menggoda iman sih... Permainannya pun memabukkan... Ku akui... Untuk ukuran remaja SMU tingkat akhir dia benar-benar sempurna..."

Zitao menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Merasa ada yang janggal dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Remaja SMU? Siapa?"

"Chanyeol dan-"

Kling.. Kling..

Bel cafe yang berbunyi sukses menarik atensi dua pemuda cantik ini. Membuat salah satu yang bersurai kelam melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"Panjang umur! Kami baru saja membicarakan kalian!" pekik Baekhyun girang.

"Hay Baek-bee sayang... Halo Tao hyung.. Selamat sore..."

Tubuh Zitao membeku. Mengucek kedua netranya. Memastikan kalau ia tak berdelusi atau berimajinasi.

"Y..yifan?"

"Selamat sore Tao ge... Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu..."

Pandangan Zitao beralih pada Baekhyun. Meminta penjelasan.

"Apa? Aku pun baru tahu kalau Chanyeol dan Yifan masih SMU.. Habisnya malam itu mereka memakai pakaian modis sih.. Kalau pakai seragam seperti ini, terlihat beda kan?"

Pemuda panda bersurai kelam ini mangusap kasar wajahnya. Menatap Chanyeol dan Yifaan yang asyik membicarakan daftar menu dihadapannya.

Terlihat bahwa kedua pemuda tampan itu memakai seragam dengan balutan jas. Khas anak SMU. Dan hal itu sukses membuat panda manis ini shock di tempatnya.

'Jadi aku... Hampir bercinta dengan.. Murid SMU?'

'What the hell...'

 **¤ ¤ ¤ To Be Continue ¤ ¤ ¤**

 **Hahahaha...**

 **Ini apa? Ini apa?**

 **Karena saya terlalu berdelusi tentang Zitao yang nakal dan Yifan yang polos...**

 **Jika reviewnya mendukung, saya akan lanjut cepat...**

 **Chu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**"GEGE! WO AI NI!"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **Warning!**

 **YAOI/BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **You've been warned babe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Y..yifan?"_

 _"Selamat sore Tao ge... Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu..."_

 _Pandangan Zitao beralih pada Baekhyun. Meminta penjelasan._

 _"Apa? Aku pun baru tahu kalau Chanyeol dan Yifan masih SMU.. Habisnya malam itu mereka memakai pakaian modis sih.. Kalau pakai seragam seperti ini, terlihat beda kan?"_

 _Pemuda panda bersurai kelam ini mengusap kasar wajahnya. Menatap Chanyeol dan Yifan yang asyik membicarakan daftar menu dihadapannya._

 _Terlihat bahwa kedua pemuda tampan itu memakai seragam dengan balutan jas. Khas anak SMU. Dan hal itu sukses membuat panda manis ini shock di tempatnya._

 _'Jadi aku... Hampir bercinta dengan.. Murid SMU?'_

 _'What the hell...'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tao ge... Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu menarik kembali jiwa Zitao yang entah berkeliaran kemana. Memaksa pemuda bermata cantik itu menatap sang pemilik suara.

"Aku tak apa.."

Yifan tersenyum tipis. Melangkah menuju kasir tempat Zitao berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat Zitao membola kaget.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tersenyum tipis, pemuda Wu itu mengulurkan jemarinya. Mengusap pelan sisi wajah Zitao.

"Ada whipped cream di wajahmu..." ujarnya pelan. Menghadirkan rona merah muda di wajah manis Zitao.

"By the way... Aku mau pesan satu caramel macchiato dan satu mocca ice blended..."

"Take away or-"

"Minum disini.."

"O..okay.."

Zitao benar-benar bingung. Ia merasa aneh pada dirinya, pada kerja tubuh dan otaknya.

Kenapa ia jdi gugup menghadapi murid SMU tingkat akhir dihadapannya ini? Padahal malam itu, semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahkan ia menawarkan dirinya pada pemuda tampan berwajah dewa itu dengan sukarela.

 _'Shit! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan kejadian itu lagi sih?!'_

Dengan cekatan, Zitao mulai meracik kopi pesanan Yifan. Ia bahkan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidaak melirik pemuda tampan yang sialnya masih berdiri di depan kasir seraya memainkan ponselnya.

 _'Bukannya mencari tempat duduk dan menunggu disana, dia malah berdiri disitu! Ugh~ Aku kan jadi kehilangan konsentrasiku!'_

Prak!

"Ini pesananmu.. Satu caramel macchiato dan satu mocca ice blended.."

"Terima kasih ge..."

Kris meraih pesanannya. Tersenyum singkat pada Zitao kemudian melangkah kearah Chanyeol yang sudah duduk manis di kursinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Tao?"

Bisikan pelan itu membuat tubuh Tao terlonjak. Menoleh kesebelahnya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya tajam seraya menyeringai.

"Sialan! Kau mengagetkan aku!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Angkuh seperti biasa.

"Ckk! Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan... Aku tahu.. Kau sedang memandangi Kris kan?"

"H..hah? K..ris? Kris siapa?"

"Pemuda tampan yang sedang bersama Yeolliku idiot!" ujar Baekhyun malas seraya memutar kedua netranya.

"Namanya Kris? Tapi dia mengaku padaku kalau namanya Yifan.."

"Yifan atau Kris sama saja... Mengaku saja! Kau sedang memandanginya kan?!"

Zitao gelagapan. Ia paling tidak suka jika sahabat centilnya itu mulai menginterogasinya. Bisa mati ia kalau sampai Baekhyun tahu kelakuannya pada Yifan saat malam itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak memandanginya! Daripada kau mengurusi urusanku, lebih baik kau jaga kasir ini.. Aku mau ke belakang!"

Zitao pun segeraa berlalu. Menghindari Baekhyun yang pasti sedang merencanakan hal gila untuk mengerjainya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat sahabatnya yang pergi dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Zi.. Zi.. Entah sampai kapan kau akan menutup dirimu..."

"Dasar panda idiot..."

.

.

"Besok kau ambil shift malam kan Tao?"

"Ne Minseok hyung... Aku akan datang saat sore.. Jadi hyung bisa pulang lebih awal besok.. Aku duluan hyung... Sampai jumpa besok..." pamit Zitao yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

Pemuda cantik ini melangkah pelan keluar kedai. Merapatkan mantelnya kemudian mengeluarkan rokok dan pemantik dari sakunya.

Menyalakan dan menghisap dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Memberikan friksi monokrom pada langit sore.

Melangkah pelan kearah sebuah minimarket terdekat, ia pun memasukinya. Meraih keranjang belanja yang ada kemudian mulai berkeliling.

Mengambil beberapa barang penting kemudian membawanya ke kasir.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pemuda bersurai kelam itupun meninggalkan minimarket itu dengan lengan yang menenteng plastic bag. Melangkah melewati gang-gang kecil dan-

Bruk!

"Shit!"

Tubuh Zitao jatuh terduduk. Ditabrak tiba-tiba oleh seseorang.

"Tao ge?!"

Pemuda cantik ini mengangkat kepalanya. Mendapati pemuda tampan bersurai brunette acak-acakan yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Y..yifann?"

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa lewat jalan ini?"

Yifan bertanya cepat. Memunguti barang belanjaan Zitao yang tercecer dengan gerakan yang tergesa.

"Aku memang selalu lewat jalan ini jika pulang! Kau sendiri kenapa berada disini?! Bukannya sekolahmu sudah selesai sejak siang? Ooh.. aku tahu! Kau membolos sekolah kan?!"

Yifan diam. Sibuk mengurus belanjaan Zitao dan memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya. Bangkit dengan cepat kemudian-

Grepp

"Yak!"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti! Ikuti saja aku!"

Yifan menarik lengan Zitao kuat. Membawa pemuda cantik itu berlari keluar dari gang kumuh itu dan menyusuri trotoar jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"ITU DIA! CEPAT KEJAR!"

Suara ribut itu mengambil atensi Zitao sepenuhnya. Membuat si cantik menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang dan-

"Ooooh... SHIT!"

Mengumpat kala mendapati beberapa orang pemuda urakan dengan balok dan baseball bat yang berada dalam genggaman mereka. Mengejar Yifan bak memburu perampok.

"Kau! Jangan bilang kalau kau berkelahi dengan mereka!" pekik Zitao seraya memandang wajah Yifan yang tampak fokus pada jalan dihadapannya.

"BERHENTI BICARA DAN FOKUS SAJA PADA JALANMU! KE KANAN!"

Mereka berbelok kearah kanan. Menuju tempat yang lebih sepi lagi kemudian kembali memasuki sebuah gang yang berada diantara dua gedung besar usang yang tampak sudah tak terpakai.

Seketika langkah mereka terhenti kala sebuah pagar besi tinggi menghambat laju mereka. Jalan itu buntu.

"Well... Terjebak di jalanmu sendiri Wu?"

Ucapan bernada sinis itu terdengar dari arah belakang. Membuat mereka menoleh dan mendapati para pengejar yang telah memblokade jalan mereka.

"Berhentilah menjadi pengecut dan terus-menerus lari dari lawan yang harus kau hadapi.."

Yifan berdecih pelan. Membuka jasnya dan menggulung lengan seragamnya hingga sebatas siku. Menyerahkan jas itu pada Zitao yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk mengalahkan mereka seorang diri kan idiot?" bisik Zitao pelan.

Pemuda Wu itu tersenyum. Mengusap pelan sisi wajah Zitao yang menatapnya. Membuat si cantik berjengit kaget dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Memang tidak... Kau diam saja.. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya seorang diri.."

"Tapi Yifan-"

"Takkan terjadi apa-apa.. Sudahlah.."

Yifan melangkah pelan kearah para pengejar itu. Bersedekap angkuh seraya memandang sang pemimpin yang menyeringai padanya.

"Kenapa tidak berkaca pada dirimu sendiri dulu Jung? Aku lari karena jelas aku hanya sendiri... Tapi kau membawa banyak budak untuk membantumu... Aku tidak munafik.. Aku akui aku pasti akan mati jika melawan kalian..."

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya pengecut disini?"

Pemuda Wu ini tersenyum mengejek. Sedikit memberikan kerlingan nakal pada Zitao yang melongo di tempatnya.

Klang!

Leader dari para pengejar itu membuang baseball bat yang ada pada genggamannya. Mengepalkan jemarinya kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku takkan pernah takut untuk menghabisimu seorang diri Wu..." desisnya tajam.

Gotcha! Sesuai dengan apa yang Yifan harapkan. Rivalnya tentu akan terpancing jika mengangykut harga diri.

"Baiklah.. Karena kau sudah bertindak berani dengan menghadapiku seorang diri, akan kuberikan penawaran yang sangat menarik untukmu..."

'Dasar idiot! Setidaknya pakai otakmu sebelum berbicara! Bagus untung dia maju sendiri!' batin Zitao geram.

"Jika aku berhasil mengalahkanmu... Kau harus berjanji untuk tak mengusik satu pun siswa dari sekolahku..."

Pemuda Jung itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tampak kurang puas dengan penawaran yang Yifan berikan.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau kalah?"

Lama hening menyita. Membuat si Leader mulai kesal karena menunggu.

"Seperti apa yang kau mau Jung.. Aku akan membiarkan timmu menang saat babak final pertandingan basket nasional dua minggu lagi.. Bagaimana?"

Pemuda bersurai madu itu menyeringai lebar. Melangkah cepat seraya menarik kuat kerah kemeja Yifan dan-

Buagh!

Melayangkan tinjuan yang begitubkeras pada wajah si tampan Wu itu. Membuat pemuda dengan surai brunette itu jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Tentu saja aku setuju dengan penawaranmu itu Wu.."

"YIFAN!"

.

.

Brugh!

"Arghh! Bisakah kau sedikit pelan?!"

Yifan meringis kuat kala Zitao mendudukkan tubuhnya kasar keatas sofa. Memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri sambil sesekali mendesis pelan.

"Dasar idiot! Itu semua kan salahmu sendiri! Sudah tahu kalah jumlah, masih saja sok bersikap angkuh dan sombong! Lain kali pakai otakmu sebelum berujar pada orang la-"

"Can you just stop bable? I need your help here.. Not your talk..."

Zitao merengut. Mengerucutkan kelopak merah mudanya. Merasa kesal atas tingkah Yifan yang kurang ajar padanya.

Hey! Ia lebih tua lima tahun dari si tampan Wu itu! Dan bocah tingkat akhir SMU itu bersikap seenaknya padanya.

"Dasar bocah sialan!" umpatnya kesal seraya berjalan kasar kearah dapur. Tak menyadari kekehan pelan yang Yifan berikan untuknya.

Menyiapkan baskom berisi air hangat, handuk, dan kotak obat, pemuda Huang dengan dark circle dibawah matanya itu kembali ke ruang tengah apartemennya. Duduk di sebelah Yifan yang babak belur kemudian menyiapkan peralatan pengobatannya.

"Untuk apa mereka mengejarmu? Apa kau membuat masalah dengan mereka?" tanya Zitao seraya mengusap lembut memar pada wajah Yifan dengan handuk basah yang hangat.

"Ckk! Kau percaya aku melibatkan diriku untuk hal tak penting seperti itu? Isn't my style if you want to kno- Awhh! Pelanlah sedikit ge!"

"Mereka takkan mengejarmu jika tidak punya alasan.. Mengaku! Apa yang kau perbuat pada mereka!"

Yifan menghela nafasnya pelan. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa seraya memandang langit-langit apartemen Zitao.

"Hanya tentang iri dengki tak berkesudahan diantara sekolahku dan sekolahnya.. Tim basket di sekolahku berhasil mengalahkan tim dari sekolah Taekwoon sejak lima tahun lalu dan berhasil mempertahankan prestasi mereka bahkan ketika para pemain tangguh itu telah lulus dan meninggalkan sekolah..."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?"

Memejamkan nerta elangnya perlahan kala Zitao mengobati wajahnya dengan gerakan yang teramat lembut. Terlihat begitu nyaman dengan sentuhan pemuda panda itu.

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah kapten tim basket sekolahku... Dan aku, memegang gelar itu sejak masuk SMU.."

"Cih! Bocah tengil! Untung saja kau menang tadi... Coba kalau tidak? Tanggung saja rasa malu atass sikap sombongmu itu!" omel Zitao pelan.

Sedikit meninggikan posisi duduknya di sebelah Yifan. Menyibak helaian brunette si pemuda Wu, kemudian menempelkan plester bermotif panda pada pelipisnya.

Tiba-tiba saja...

Grepp!

"Kyaaaaa-"

Chu~

Seketika kedua manik Zitao membola. Jantungnya berdegup amat kencang. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan bocah tengil di hadapannya ini.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa Zitao sadari, Yifan merengkuh pinggangnya. Menarik si panda hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya kemudian mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Si manis bersurai kelam terdiam. Bingung untuk berbuat apa karena si tampan mengunci pergerakannya dengan kuat.

"Terima kasih..." ujar Yifan setelah mengakhiri kecupan manisnya.

Kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Mengabaikan Zitao yang masih melongo idiot di pangkuannya.

Twich! Twich! Twich!

Bagaikan adegan dalam komik. Seketika perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Zitao. Mengungkapkan betapa sebalnya pemuda dengan blackpearl menawan ini pada bocah SMU di hadapannya.

"Mati kau Wu Yifaaaaan!"

Bletak!

"Aaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhhh!"

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **Ini pendek yo?**

 **Yang penting di lanjut kan?**

 **Ini baru permulaan hubungan Yifan sama Tao...**

 **Angstnya dikit kok tenang aja...**

 **Reviewnya jangan lupa yosh!**

 **Pyong~**


	3. Chapter 3

**"GEGE! WO AI NI!"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **Warning!**

 **YAOI/BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **You've been warned babe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Terima kasih..." ujar Yifan setelah mengakhiri kecupan manisnya._

 _Kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Mengabaikan Zitao yang masih melongo idiot di pangkuannya._

 _Twich! Twich! Twich!_

 _Bagaikan adegan dalam komik. Seketika perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Zitao. Mengungkapkan betapa sebalnya pemuda dengan blackpearl menawan ini pada bocah SMU di hadapannya._

 _"Mati kau Wu Yifaaaaan!"_

 _Bletak!_

 _"Aaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhhh!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zrashhh!

Hujan deras turun membasahi kota Seoul. Membuat udara menjadi semakin dingin dan memberikan efek malas pada sejumlah orang. Namun sayangnya tidak bagi pemuda ini.

"Iya Baek... Aku mengerti... Tugasnya sedang kukerjakan..."

Zitao berujar dengan dagu yang mengapit ponsel dan jemari yang menari diatas keyboard. Menatap layar monitor di hadapannya yang menampilkan deretan huruf tiada akhir.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau sedang bersama Chanyeol saat ini?!"

'Ughh.. Mau.. Eung.. Bagaimana lagi Tao... Kau kerjakan.. Agh.. Saja bagianmu.. Sisanya.. Akan kukirim lewat email...'

"But Baek! Yaaak!"

Tuuuuuuuuuuuut

Sambunngan telpon itu diputus secara sepihak. Membuatnya kesal setengah mati, namun tak dapat berbuat apapun.

Pemuda cantik ini melirik kearah jam panda yang tergantung pada dinding kamarnya. Sudah pukul tujuh malam dan hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

"Apa bocah itu sudah pulang?" gumamnya.

Memori Zitao mulai memutar kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Kala Kris mengecup bibirnya...

 _"Mati kau Wu Yifaaaaan!"_

 _Bletak!_

 _"Aaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhhh!"_

 _Dengan sadis pemuda berkantung mata ini memukul kuat puncak kepala Yifan. Bangkit dari pangkuan si tampan dan menatapnya tajam._

 _"Kau... Beraninya berbuat seperti itu padaku..." desisnya tajam seraya menunjuk wajah tampan yang babak belur dihadapannya._

 _"Wae? Aku hanya berterima kasih padamu.. Kenapa kau jadi marah dan memukulku?"_

 _"Tidak ada seorangpun yang berterima kasih dengan mencium bibir seseorang yang baru dikenalnya! Gosh! Kau cari mati ya?!" amuk Zitao._

 _Yifan terdiam. Menatap dalam wajah Zitao yang merona entah mengapa. Beralih pada telunjuk lentik yang mengacung di depan hidungnya._

 _Menyeringai tipis, jemari lebar pemuda ini pun manggenggam pergelangan tangan Zitao yang menunjukknya. Menatap si cantik dengan menggoda._

 _"Ooh.. Come on ge.. Kau bahkan menawarkan satu set sex saat aku membantumu pulang.. Dan itu saat awal pertemuan kita.. Benar kan?"_

 _Dengan gerakan menggoda, pemuda tampan ini mengecup ujung telunjuk Zitao. Menatap kedalam blackpearl yang membola cantik di hadapannya._

 _"Keluar dari rumahku sialaaaaaan!"_

 _Buagh!_

 _"Arghhhhhh!"_

Bruk!

Suara benda terjatuh yang cukup kencang itu menyadarkan lamunan Zitao. Pemuda ini segera bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah cepat menuju sumber suara tersebut berasal.

Membawa sepasang kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu utama apartemen mungilnya. Memutar kunci dan menggenggam handle pintu itu. Mendorongnya pelan dan-

"What the fuck! Yifan kau tak apa?!"

Memekik kencang kala melihat tubuh Yifan yang jatuh terduduk di depan pintunya. Berjongkok cepat dan meletakkan telapak hangatnya pada kening pemuda tampan itu.

"Demam.. Dasar bocah brengsek! Benar-benar menyusahkaaaaaan!" pekiknya kesal.

Mendengus sebal seraya merangkul tubuh tinggi Yifan. Memeluk pinggang pemuda blasteran itu dan menyangga lengannya pada bahunya. Membawa sosok itu memasuki apartemennya menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada.

Merebahkannya diatas ranjang dan melepaskan atribut yang menempel pada tubuh tegap itu.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialaaaan!" umpatnya. "Aku tidak mungkin kan menggantikan pakaiannya?!"

"Tapi kalau tidak diganti, demamnya akan bertambah parah..."

Mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Perlahan Zitao pun menarik nafasnya. Mengatur debaran jantungnya yang menggila dan wajahnya yang perlahan memanas.

Menggarahkan jemari lentiknya pada kancing celana sekolah Yifan. Hendak membukanya namun-

Tap

Sreet

Greppp

"Kyaaaa-mphhh!"

"Jangan berteriak ge.. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya.."

"Mphhhh! Mpphhhhh-aaaaah!"

Zitao berhhasil menjauhkan telapak Yifan yang menutup mulutnya. Menatap tajam pemuda tampan yang tengah memeluknya seraya memejamkan kedua netranya.

"Kau-"

"Cukup biarkan seperti ini ge... Aku.. Hanya butuh pelukanmu.."

Seketika Zitao terdiam. Wajahnya merona dan debaran jantungnya semakin menggila. Menatap wajah Yifan yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Yifan.. Lepaskan aku..."

"Tidak mau.. Kumohon.. Tetaplah seperti ini.. Rasanya nyaman..."

Zitao menyerah. Membiarkan Yifan memeluk tubuhnya. Merebahkan kepalanya pada dada telanjang pemuda SMU itu. Mendengarkan debaran jantung yang cepat.

'Apakah.. Debaran itu.. Untukku? Yifan'

.

.

Hujan sudah berhenti sejak satu jam yang lalu dan pemuda cantik ini memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam. Dugaannya tentang Yifan yang demam benar-benar meleset. Jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Berhenti bermalas-malasan idiot! Bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam!"

Si cantik ini tampak kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Yifan, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu terus menerus melakukan hal tidak penting yang benar-benar membuatnya harus mengontrol emosi.

Setelah merajuk dan memohon untuk menginap -dengan alasan takut dimarahi orangtuanya-, pemuda bersurai brunette itu hanya menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi dan mengunyah seluruh isi toples camilannya. Mengabaikannya yang sibuk berkutat di dapur demi membuat makan malam.

"Tapi ge.. Ada acara musik yang seru di televisi!"

"Bantu aku atau kau takkan kuberi makan malam!"

Mendecih pelan, Yifan pun memutuskan untuk membantu. Menghampiri Zitao yang sibuk mengiris potongan sayuran.

"Apa yang perlu kubantu?" tanyanya malas.

"Cuci saja fillet ayamnya.. Nanti biar aku yang memotong-motongnya..."

Pemuda tampan ini mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap jejeran bahan masakan yang berada diatas meja pantry.

"Kau hanya membuat ramyeon?" ujarnya setengah tak percaya.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang kau harapkan dariku? Uangku pas-pasan dan aku harus berhemat untuk hidup di Seoul.. Sisa gajiku kuhabiskan untuk membayar sewa apartemen dan kuliah..."

"Orangtuaku dengan berat hati melepaskan aku ke Seoul karena dapat beasiswa.. Tapi harapan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan... Orang-orang kaya mensabotase semuanya dan aku kehilangan kesempatan... Kau tahu, aku nekat mendaftarkan diri untuk membiayai kuliahku seorang diri.. Aku tak mungkin bisa pulang ke Qingdao.. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada mere-"

Cups~

Kedua manik Zitao kembali membola. Entah sejak kapan Yifan menarik kedua bahunya dan kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Berhentilah mengoceh ge.. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada sayuranmu itu..." ujar Yifan setelah memutus ciumannya.

"Astaga sayurankuuuu!"

Pemuda tampan ini terkekeh pelan. Memandang Zitao yang terlihat pundung meratapi sayurannya yang tak lagi berbentuk. Efek karena terlalu bersemangat menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

'Kau terlalu menarik Tao ge.. Dan sepertinya, aku mulai menyukaimu...'

.

.

"Jadi.. Kau bersekolah di Seoul karena ibumu memiliki saham di perusahaan besar disini?"

"Yeah.. Begitulah... Ia sibuk mengurus ini itu... Aku pun sibuk di sekolah... Jadi jarang bertemu..."

Setelah acara memasak yang berujung kegagalan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menelpon layanan pesan antar makanan. Memesan jajangmyeon dan pizza.

"Anak orang kaya.. Pantas sikapmu menyebalkan seperti itu..." dumal Zitao seraya mengunyah potongan pizza entah yang keberapa. Menatap tajam Yifan yang sibuk mengganti saluran televisi secara random.

"Harta tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan ge.. Kau mengatakan seolah-olah kekayaanlah yang membuat aku bersikap seperti ini.."

"Memang! Dari drama yang aku tonton di televisi, setiap orang kaya itu menyebalkan.. Sesukanya dan mau menang sendiri... Sama sepertimu..."

"Terserahmu saja ge... Hoaaahhhmmm.. Aku mau tidur..."

Menguap pelan, pemuda tampan itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Zitao. Memeluk pinggang rampingnya tanpa perduli dengusan sebal dari si cantik bermata panda itu.

"Yifan.. Yak.. Yak!"

Sia-sia.

Si tampan Yifan benar-benar tak menggubrisnya. Terlihat nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Membuat Zitao berdecak pelan.

Netra pemuda ini menatap teduh wajah Yifan. Terlihat polos kala memejam. Membuatnya tak dapat menahan diri untuk menyapa pahatan tampan itu dengan jemarinya.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar.." kekehnya pelan.

Perlahan pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Memejam dan membiarkan suara lirih televisi mendominasi. Menyerahkan kesadarannya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

"Where's my son?"

Wanita cantik nan elegan ini berujar dingin pada pria bersetelan jas dihadapannya. Memutar pelan gelas wine dalam genggamannya.

"Tuan Muda tidak pulang hari ini Nyonya.. Beliau menginap di rumah Tuan Muda Park.."

"Begitukah? Begitukah?"

Prang!

Dengan kasar, wanita itu melepar gelas winenya ke dinding. Membuat kaca itu pecah dan berhamburan di lantai.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Sudah jelas jika Chanyeol berada di hotel bersama kekasihnya! Dasar tidak becus!"

Ding

Mendudukkan tubuh rampingnya di singgasananya, wanita ini pun menghela nafasnya pelan. Meraih smartphonnenya dan membuka sebuah pesan yang ada. Mengembangkan senyuman menawannya.

"Kumaafkan kesalahanmu kali ini.. Aku punya tugas baru untukmu..."

" Tugas apa Nyonya?"

"Cari semua informasi tentang pemuda yang bernama Huang Zi Tao.. Segala tentangnya.. Kau mengerti?"

"B..baik Nyonya.."

Pria berjas itupun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menyisakan si wanita cantik yang memandang foto seorang pemuda manis bersurai jelaga pada layar smartphonenya.

"Huang Zi Tao.. Aku ingin tahu.. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Makin aneh nggak sih?

Turut berduka atas gempa di Taiwan..

Bersyukur Puji Tuhan Zitao baik-baik saja...

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa...

Mwwaaaaah!


	4. Chapter 4

**"GEGE! WO AI NI!"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi/Boys Love**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **You've been warned babe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Cari semua informasi tentang pemuda yang bernama Huang Zi Tao.. Segala tentangnya.. Kau mengerti?"_

 _"B..baik Nyonya.."_

 _Pria berjas itupun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menyisakan si wanita cantik yang memandang foto seorang pemuda manis bersurai jelaga pada layar smartphonenya._

 _"Huang Zi Tao.. Aku ingin tahu.. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Bunyi beker yang begitu nyaring mendominasi apartemen mungil ini. Mengusik ketenangan tidur seorang pemuda cantik yang tampak nyaman dalam dekapan lengan kekar yang melingkupi tubuh rampingnya.

Menggeliat pelan, si cantik bernetra sekelam malam ini mulai mengerjap. Menyesuaikan terang yang ada kemudian melirik sekilas kearah nakasnya. Dimana sebuah beker berbentuk kepala panda terpajang dengan apiknya.

"Ughhh... Jam enam..." lenguhnya pelan.

Hendak bangkit namun gerakannya tertahan oleh sepasang lengan yangg melingkupi tubuhnya. Membuatnya membola dan hendak berteriak, namun urung begitu saja kala melihat paras si pemilik.

"Yi.. Yifan..."

Menatap pahatan sempurna wajah pemuda yang usianya lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu. Memuji bagaimana sosok itu terlihat begitu sempurna bahkan kala terlelap. Juga dengan memar samar yang entah mengapa membuatnya terlihat dewasa.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahmu itu bocah..."

Mengacak-acak surai brunette Yifan. Membuatnya tak teratur dan menggulung. Namun entah mengapa, wajah itu tetap mempesona.

 **Tap**

Seketika tubuh Zitao membeku. Jantungnya berdebar keras kala dengan tiba-tiba Yifan menahan jemarinya. Menatapnya dengan sepasang darkchoco yang memikat.

"Tidak baik mengganggu orang yang sedang tertidur ge..."

Zitao gelagapan. Berusaha menarik jemarinya yang hanya berujung sia-sia karena sepertinya pemuda tampan bermarga Wu itu tak berniat melepaskannya.

"Le..lepaskan Yifan..."

Tersenyum tampan, Yifan justru membawa jemari itu pada bibir tebalnya. Mengecup satu per satu kuku lentik si cantik tanpa dosa.

"Y..ya!" pekik Zitao dengan wajah merona. Mendorong kepala bersurai brunette itu menjauh kemudian menatapnya bengis.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu ge... Aku hanya mengecup jemarimu.. Bukan melecehkanmu.." kekeh Yifan santai.

"Lagipula.. Kau terlihat menyukainya.. Terbukti dari wajahmu yang merona.."

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan bocah?!"

 **Pletak!**

Sebuah pukulan telak kembali mendarat pada puncak kepala Yifan. Membuatnya memekik kesakitan dengan kedua tangan yang mengusap bagian yang terasa nyeri.

"Minggir! Aku mau mandi! Rapikan tempat tidur ini... Kuharap sudah selesai sebelum aku keluar dari kamar mandi atau kau takkan dapat jatah sarapanmu!"

 **Brak!**

Pemuda Wu ini meringis kecil. Menatap pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup dengan amat kasar oleh si cantik Huang. Terkekeh pelan kala mendengar gerutuan samar dan pekikan sebal dari ruang pribadi itu.

" _So cute..._ "

.

.

.

"Apa menu sarapan kita pagi ini ge?"

Pemuda Wu ini bertanya seraya mengusap surainya yang basah. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan beruntung dapat menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Zitao tepat waktu hingga tak perlu melewatkan sarapan paginya.

"Aku hanya punya sereal, roti, selai, dan susu.. Makan apa yang kau inginkan..."

Zitao berujar dengan netra yang tertuju pada layar ponselnya. Sesekali meraih benda persegi itu kemudian mengetik beberapa kalimat. Berbalas pesan.

"Ini hari sabtu.. Apakah kau tidak berniat untuk pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya pria ini seraya melahap serealnya.

"Tidak... Aku punya banyak tugas kuliah.. Nanti sore aku harus pergi ke cafe Minseok hyung untuk menjalankan shift malam.."

"Jadi kau hanya akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan belajar dan bekerja? Begitu? Hah! Membosankan!"

 **Prak!**

Zitao meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar. Menatap tajam Yifan yang duduk di hadapannya, kemudian menodongkan garpu pada pucuk hidung bangir pemuda itu.

"Dengar Wu... Aku tak pernah memaksamu untuk tinggal disini.. Kau boleh pergi jika merasa bosan.. Ingat, kau yang menyembahku untuk menginap disini.. Jika kerjamu hanya membuat aku merasa kesal, kau tahu pasti letak pintu utama apartemenku.."

Yifan terdiam. Mendapati Zitao yang terlihat begitu serius membuat darahnya berdesir. Memacu kerja jantungnya untuk berdebar lebih cepat.

 _"Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Tao ge ternyata bisa terlihat menawan jika sedang serius seperti ini!"_

"Ekhem.. _Arrasseo... Arrasseo.._ Jangan marah begitu.. Aku kan hanya menilai kalau kegiatanmu cukup membosankan untuk dilakukan pada hari libur seperti ini.. Kau terlihat jelek jika marah ge.."

 **Drrt.. Drrt..**

Getar ponsel itu membuat perhatian Zitao teralihkan dengan cepat. Bergegas meraih benda tipis itu, kemudian melangkah menjauh dari Yifan untuk sekedar menjawab panggilan yang ada.

" _Yeoboseo..._ "

 _"Selamat pagi Tao-er... Lama tidak berbicara denganmu.."_

"A..ah.. Paman Wang? Apa kabar?"

 _"Kabarku baik Tao... Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apakah Korea menyenangkan?"_

"Ya.. Seperti yang paman tahu.. Aku kuliah dengan baik disini... Bagaimana kabar baba dan mama? Apakah mereka baik?"

Terdengar helaan nafas di sebrang. Membuat Zitao meremat ponselnya kuat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan untuk menghalau kegundahan hatinya.

 _"Keadaan disini kacau Tao.. Kondisi Presdir Huang semakin memburuk.. Ibumu bahkan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dirumah.. Perusahaan mengalami penurunan kinerja.."_

Bagai dihantam batu cadas besar. Tubuh Zitao melemas. Meremat kuat ponselnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Perlahan air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya yang serupa porselen. Terisak tertahan.

"Paman..."

 _"Ya Tao?"_

"Bisakah kau pesankan tiket pesawat untukku? Aku akan pulang untuk menemui baba dan mama..."

 _"Kau ingin pulang?"_

"Ya.. Biar bagaimanapun, mereka membutuhkan aku... Aku putra mereka.."

 _"Paman mengerti perasaanmu Tao.. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Tuan Besar tidak mengijinkanmu menemui mereka?"_

Zitao terdiam. Meremat dadanya kuat kala pria di seberang melibatkan sosok kakeknya dalam percakapan mereka.

"Baiklah... Aku titip orangtuaku pada paman.. Tolong kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu.."

 _"Tentu saja Tao.."_

 **-pip-**

Sambungan telpon itu terputus. Seiring dengan tubuh Zitao yang terjatuh seraya terisak tertahan. Memukul kuat dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

" _Are you okay?_ "

Tepukan pelan pada bahunya membuat Zitao mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Mendapati Yifan yang berjongkok dihadapannya seraya menatapnya cemas.

"A..aku.. Aku.."

 **Grepp**

"Tak apa... Menangislah... Jangan menahannya sendirian.."

Pemuda Wu itu memeluk tubuh semampai Zitao dengan erat. Menepuk lembut punggung berbalut kaus itu pelan. Berusaha menenangkan hati pemuda bersurai kelam itu.

"Apa.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Yifan? Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku.. Aku.."

Zitao tak dapat berujar sepatah katapun selain isakan. Meremat kaus yang dikenakan pemuda Wu itu kuat. Menumpahkan tangisnya pada dada bidang Yifan.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari solusi atas semuanya ge.. Tak apa.."

Yifan tahu, saat melihat Zitao menangis, sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi. Karena ia mengenal Zitao dengan baik. Tanpa pemuda cantik itu sadari.

Ia selalu berdiri. Di tempat yang tersembunyi. Menatap sosok cantik dalam dekapannya ini dari kejauhan.

Dan kali ini, ia takkan pernah membiarkan Zitao bersedih lagi.

.

.

.

"Mau cerita padaku tentang masalahmu ge?"

Setelah puas terisak dan menumpahkan tangisnya, Zitao hanya berdiam diri. Menurut saat Yifan memakaikan mantel pada tubuhnya dan membawanya keluar dari apartemennya.

Dalam perjalanan mereka, Yifan tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Zitao. Bahkan hingga kini mereka sampai dan duduk di tepi sungai besar yang menampilkan kilau air yang diterpa sinar mentari.

"Aku tak apa Yifan.. Aku hanya-"

"Memaksakan diri untuk selalu tegar?"

Pemuda cantik bernetra kelam ini menoleh. Mendapati pemuda Wu yang menatap tajam dirinya. Seakan hendak menelanjanginya.

"Kenapa kau berujar seperti itu? Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku?" desisnya dingin. Membalas sorot mata Yifan tak kalah tajam.

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu ge.. Tanpa kau sadari.. Aku mengenalmu jauh sebelum kita bertemu.. Aku.. Paham segala sikapmu.."

"Kau selalu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.. Kau selalu membantu temanmu bahkan untuk pekerjaan yang kau sendiri tak mampu melakukannya.. Kau.. Memaksakan dirimu untuk terlihat baik.."

"Kau.."

"Aku belum selesai ge.." potong Yifan cepat. "Bisakah kau berhenti berpura-pura untuk menjadi kuat? Bisakah kau menjadi sosokmu apa adanya? Sosok yang kulihat pada saat kita pertama bertemu? Sosok yang mengoceh saat kubawa pulang dalam keadaan mabuk? Bisakah?"

Pemuda Huang ini menatap tak percaya pada Yifan. Bingung atas sikap pemuda tampan itu yang seolah mengenal baik dirinya. Bahkan jauh lebih baik dari dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya bocah?!"

Zitao beringsut menjauh. Tubuhnya gemetar. Seketika, nyali dan segala keberaniannya menguap. Seiring dengan pemuda Wu yang terus menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu segalanya tentangku Yifan?! Jawab aku!"

Yifan menghela nafasnya pelan. Niatnya ingin meminta Zitao untuk menceritakan masalahnya berakhir dengan pemuda cantik itu yang ketakutan.

Siapapun akan merasa takut jika berdekatan dengan seseorang yang bersikap seperti maniak seperti dirinya.

Dengan perlahan Yifan melangkah mendekati Zitao. Merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu lembut kedalam dekapannya. Mengusap sayang punggung sempit pemuda cantik yang masih ketakutan itu.

"Apakah kau tidak mengingatnya ge? Satu tahun yang lalu... Di cafe tempatmu bekerja?"

Zitao mendorong dada bidang yang mendekapnya pelan. Menatap sepasang darkchoco milik pemuda Wu dihadapannya tak mengerti.

Yifan terkekeh pelan. Mengacak gemas surai jelaga Zitao yang terlihat menggemaskan kala bingung. Meraih dagu Zitao hingga pemuda cantik itu sedikit mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Pemuda tampan yang tak sengaja kau tabrak saat mengantarkan kopi... Itu aku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoo!**

 **Ini juga lama ya updatenya...**

 **Maklum, namanya juga hilang data...**

 **Jadi mesti ngetik ulang..**

 **Review jangan lupa!**

 **Chu~**


	5. Chapter 5

**"GEGE! WO AI NI!"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **Warning:**

 **Yaoi/Boys Love**

 **With mature content..**

 **If you don't like the pairing, you can close this page immidiately..**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yifan terkekeh pelan. Mengacak gemas surai jelaga Zitao yang terlihat menggemaskan kala bingung. Meraih dagu Zitao hingga pemuda cantik itu sedikit mendongak untuk menatapnya._

 _"Pemuda tampan yang tak sengaja kau tabrak saat mengantarkan kopi... Itu aku.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Zi! Tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor empat!"_

 _"Baik hyung!"_

 _Zitao berseru cepat setelah mendapat perintah dari Minseok. Mengeringkan kedua tangannya yang basah dan meraih nampan dengan secangkir kopi dan croissant hangat di meja server. Membawa papan tipis itu cepat menuju meja yang terletak di sebelah pintu masuk._

 _Namun karena terburu-buru, pemuda ini tak mendengar bel yang berdenting. Membuat tubuhnya menabrak sosok tinggi yang baru saja masuk hingga isi nampan itu berserakan dan menodai pakaian sang tamu._

 _"Astaga! Maafkan aku! Sungguh maafkan aku Tuan!"_

 _Berujar dengan panik yang kentara pada suaranya. Zitao terlihat mencoba membersihkan noda kopi yang menempel pada jas khaki sosok tinggi di depannya. Mengutuk kebodohannya yang lalai dan menyebabkan kekacauan di cafe ini._

 _ **Tap**_

 _Sebuah sentuhan lembut menghentikan gerakan tangan Zitao. Membuat pemuda cantik ini mendongakan kepalanya. Memandang penuh kekaguman sosok bersurai pirang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu._

 _"It's okay... Kau tak perlu sampai bertindak seperti ini..."_

 _Pria itu sangat tampan. Wajahnya terlihat asing. Seperti bukan berasal dari dataran asia. Netranya tajam dan alisnya tebal. Hidungnya bangir dan kontur wajahnya sempurna. Tegas, dingin, dan sedikit arogan._

 _"Tapi Tuan... Pakaianmu kotor karena aku..." ujar Zitao merasa tak enak hati. Kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf._

 _"Sudahlah... Tak masalah... Daripada meminta maaf, akan lebih baik jika kau membereskan.. Sedikit kekacauan yang kau buat.."_

 _Sosok itu tersenyum kecil. Meraih bahu Zitao tanpa sungkan agar tak terus meminta maaf padanya dan menepuknya pelan. Setelahnya berjalan kearah meja kasir dan menatap sederet menu yang ada._

 _"Aku sedang terburu-buru... Bisakah kau berikan dua Mocha Ice Blended untukku?" ujarnya sedikit tergesa pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum ramah padanya._

 _"Tentu saja.. Take away?"_

 _"Yes please.."_

 _Sedikit mengusap noda pada jasnya seraya kembali memandang Zitao yang terlihat sibuk mengepel lantai dan memunguti pecahan gelas di lantai. Tersenyum saat melihat pemuda cantik itu tampak melarang seorang bocah kecil yang hendak melintas, dan justru menggendongnya agar tak harus melewati pecahan porselen yang masih berserakan di lantai._

 _"Tuan.. Ini pesananmu... Dua Mocha Ice Blended take away... Dan dua roti cokelat hangat sebagai permintaan maaf kami..." ujar Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan sebuah paper bag pada si tampan ini._

 _"Ah, terima kasih banyak..."_

 _Menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada si cantik Byun di hadapannya, pemuda ini pun bergumam terima kasih. Melangkah cepat menuju pintu dan menyempatkan diri untuk menghampiri Zitao yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya._

 _"Kau berhutang ganti rugi atas noda di pakaianku.. Huang Zitao..." ujarnya dan senyum nakal pada parasnya. "Akan kutagih saat kita bertemu lagi.. Sampai jumpa..."_

 _Dan Zitao hanya biisa terdiam di tempatnya. Sibuk mencerna ucapan si tampan yang kini terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya. Mengumpat kecil kemudian kembali melakukan tugasnya._

"Tao!" Huang Zitaooooo!"

Tubuh semampai Zitao terlonjak kaget. Menatap bengis Baekhyun yang berkacak pinggang di sebelahnya.

"Apa?! Kenapa berteriak begitu?!" ujarnya sewot pada patner mungilnya. Mengutuk kebiasan si centil Byun yang sangat suka meneriakinya.

"Kau yang kenapa! Kupanggil dari tadi tidak menyahut! Kau tahu, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila... Melamun saja dari tadi dan membiarkan aku bekerja seorang diri!"

"Aku tidak melamun!" elak Zitao kala Baekhyun mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan tajam bak pembunuh.

"Ya ya ya.. Kau tidak melamun.. Hanya diam dengan tangan yang mengaduk-aduk _latte_ hingga tak berbentuk... Hebat sekali!"

Melirik kearah cangkir dihadapannya, pada akhirnya Zitao hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pelan. Sedikit mencebikkan bibir uniknya kala melihat tampang pongah Baekhyun.

"Memikirkan si Kris, Kris itu lagi heum?"

"Sejujurnya, awalnya aku sangat tidak ingin manusia itu mampir di pikiranku... Hanya saja, ada sesuatu hal darinya yang benar-benar mengganggu sampai-sampai aku harus merelakan dia menginvansi otakku..."

Senyum nakal Baekhyun terbit pada paras cantiknya. Menodongkan sebuah sendok dihadapan wajah Zitao yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya. Membuat si pemuda panda sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Apa? Dia berhasil merebut keperawananmu heum? Atau kalau boleh kubenarkan.. Keperjakaan _hole_ mu itu?"

"Y-yak! Baekhyun sialan! Mati saja sana!"

.

.

.

"Baru pulang... Wu Yifan?"

Sapaan pelan bernada dingin itu membuat kedua tungkai panjang pemuda bersurai brunette ini berhenti melangkah. Memaksanya untuk membalikkan tubuh tingginya dan menatap seorang wanita cantik dengan paras angkuh yabg bersedekap tak jauh darinya.

"Ya _Mom_... Aku menginap semalam dirumah Chanyeol..."

"Benarkah? Kau menginap dirumah Chanyeol sedangkan semalam pemuda itu sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya..."

"Aku bahkan sering menginap disana meski Chanyeol pergi berhari-hari _Mom_... _Come on_..."

Pemuda SMU ini terlihat kesal. Bosan harus terus-menerus bersikap sebagai anak baik-baik yang jelas terlalu mengekangnya. Bahkan untuk sekedar pergi bersenang-senang saja ia harus memutar otak agar ibunya tak tahu.

"Baiklah aku mangerti... Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan... Siapa Huang Zitao?"

Niat Yifan untuk kembali melangkah menaiki undakan tangga rumahnya urung sudah. Sepasang manik tajamnya menatap tak suka sang ibu. Kedua jemarinya terkepal erat untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

"Apa penting bagimu untuk tahu siapa Huang Zitao _Mom_?"

Nyonya Wu tersenyum. Melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjang berbalut heelsnya menuju sang putra yang terlihat begitu kesal padanya. Pias khawatir sedikit nampak pada wajahnya kala melihat memar pada wajah Yifan, namun dengan cepat ia kembali tersenyum dingin.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas kalau aku melarangmu untuk menjalin hubungan bodoh yang dinamakan dengan berkencan, pacaran, atau apapun itu... Aku memintamu untuk fokus belajar agar bisa menjalankan perusahaan mendiang _Daddy_ mu kelak..." ujar Nyonya Wu tenang. "Aku tak ingin melihat sekolahmu kacau hanya karena pelayan cafe itu..."

"Siapapun Zitao dan apapun hubungannya denganku, _Mom_ tidak berhak untuk mengusiknya..."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan mengusiknya Wu... Namun jika hal itu dirasa perlu, aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar mengusik ketenangan pemuda itu..."

" _Mom_!""

Nyonya Wu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Tanda tak ingin dibantah. Tak ada lagi senyum pada paras cantiknya. Menyisakan tatapan tajam yang sama persis dengan milik Yifan.

"Bersihkan luka-lukamu dan bersiaplah... Malam ini aku akan mengajakmu makan malam... Tak ada penolakan atau kau akan tahu akibatnya Wu..."

Dan wanita itupun berlalu begitu saja. Menyisakan Yifan yang terdiam dengan segala emosi yang melingkupi hatinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi... Dia sudah mengenalmu sejak lama?"

Baekhyun bertanya disela-sela kegiatan mereka membersihkan cafe. Jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam dan itu berarti mereka hampir selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Ummm... Kau ingat pria pirang yang tidak sengaja kutabrak waktu itu?"

"Pria asing dengan banyak _piercing_ ditelinganya itu?! Astaga..."

Zitao menggangguk pelan. Menata piring dan cangkir pada rak yang ada. Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Belum lagi Yifan yang hadir dalam hidupnya.

"Sepertinya akan lebih baik untukku untuk menjaga jarak dengannya... Hidupku bukan hanya untuk bermain-main dengan bocah SMU..."

"Yeah... Memang sepertinya takdirmu itu berdiri sendiri... Kau terlalu introvert tahu... Aku tahu itu hakmu... Hanya saja, terkadang sekuat apapun superhero, mereka tetap membutuhkan bantuan saat menghadapi musuh... Begitu juga kau Tao..."

Pemuda panda ini menatap dalam sepasang manik Baekhyun. Agak merasa "tertampar" oleh ucapan sahabat bermulut pedasnya itu. Pasalnya sangat jarang bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk bicara serius padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabat manisku ini... Lakukan apa yang membuatmu bahagia baby panda... Dan masalah keluargamu di Cina... Sempatkanlah untuk sekedar menengok mereka... Semarah-marahnya mereka padamu, mereka takkan membuangmu... Hmm?"

Baekhyun mengusap lembut surai kelam Zitao. Tersenyum pada sahabat pandanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. Hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan untuk Zitao. Meskipun mereka bersahabat dekat dan sangat mengenal satu sama lain, namun baginya mencampuri kehidupan si cantik itu bukan lagi haknya.

"Baekbee!"

Menoleh kearah jendela, Baekhyun dan Zitao saling melempar senyum. Membalas lambaian Chanyeol yang berada diluar cafe.

"Aku duluan ya Zitao sayang... Banyak kegiatan yang harus kulakukan bersama Yoda tersayangku itu... Pai~~~"

Zitao mencibir pelan kala Baekhyun mengecup gemas pipinya. Namun toh pada akhirnya ia tetap tersenyum kala sahabatnya itu melambai heboh saat memasuki mobil mewah si tampan Park.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Zitao pun merapikan barang-barangnya. Bersiap untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Melangkahkan kedua tungkainya setelah mengunci cafe Minseok, pemuda panda ini sedikit mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap hamparan langit gelap yang berhias sedikit bintang.

 _"Tao-er... Lihat bintang-bintang itu..."_

 _"Memangnya ada apa dengan bintang-bintang itu Ma?"_

 _"Bintang-bintang itu saling berjauhan dan terkadang muncul sendiri-sendiri... Tapi mereka tetap bersinar... Apapun yang terjadi..."_

 _"Kau harus bisa seperti bintang... Meskipun sendirian dan kadang tertutup awan, kau tidak boleh kehilangan cahayamu... Mengerti sayang?"_

 _"Aku mengerti!"_

Tertawa lirih dalam kesendiriannya. Sepasang manik Zitao meneteskan air matanya. Ia benar-benar merindukan keluarganya. Dirinya merasa tak sanggup tinggal jauh dari rumah, namun tekanan berat yang diberikan oleh kakeknya membuatnya merasa putus asa.

Bagaimana seorang Huang Zitao dituntut untuk belajar dan berhasil meraih pendidikan terbaik untuk dapat menjalankan perusahaan. Dan Zitao bukanlah seorang anak yang senang dikekang. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti tes program beasiswa untuk dapat berkuliah di jurusan seni dan berhasil.

Meninggalkan kampung halaman dan sejuta peraturan sang kakek demi mengejar impiannya sendiri. Sayangnya semuanya hancur dan sia-sia. Entah apa yang terjadi ia pun tak tahu. Beasiswanya dicabut untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui dan tak ada jalan baginya selain bertahan.

Awalnya Zitao merasa akan baik-baik saja. Toh ia memiliki pekerjaan yang cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya meski pas-pasan. Namun yang menjadi permasalahannya kini adalah, ayahnya jatuh sakit dan sepertinya sang kakek ingin menghukumnya lebih lama dengan membatasi aksesnya untuk tetap berhubungan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Pada akhirnya... Bintangpun hanya akan menjadi serpihan debu di semesta..." bisiknya lirih. "Benar kan Baba? Mama?"

"Setidaknya mereka bersinar sampai akhir... Tak redup meski pada akhirnya meledak dan tak meninggalkan seberkas cahayapun..."

Tubuh Zitao terlonjak kaget. Menoleh cepat saat merasakan rangkulan hangat pada bahu sempitnya. Yifan disana. Disisinya dengan setelan jas mewah dan parfum mahal yang menguar dari tubuh tingginya.

"K-kau... Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Tentu saja mengantarmu pulang... Tidak baik bagi pemuda manis sepertimu untuk pulang sendirian saat hari sudah teramat larut seperti ini..." ujar Yifan dengan senyum santainya.

"Cih! Daripada preman-preman, aku lebih mmenghindari manusia mesum sepertimu!"

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya... Terserahmu saja _ge_.. Yang jelas aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat kerumah mungil kita..."

Zitao terlihat menatap tajam Yifan yang masih asyik bersiul seraya tersenyum di sebelahnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja pandangannya berubah menjadi sedikit heran saat melihat bekas kemerahan pada pipi tirus pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau pakai blush on?"

"Hah?"

"Pipimu.. Merah..." ujar Zitao menunjuk pipi Yifan. Hendak menyentuh tapi tak bisa karena pemuda tampan itu lebih dulu menahan jemarinya.

"Ckk... Tentu saja tidak..."

Mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Zitao. Membuat jarak mereka terlampau dekat hingga dapat merasakan detu nafas masing-masing. Yifan menatap dalam sepasang manik kelam Zitao. Membuat yang lebih tua menelan salivanya gugup.

"Ini bekas lipstik wanita cantik yang mencium pipiku di pesta tadi..." ujar si tampan Wu dengan alis yang turun naik. Menggoda Zitao.

"Dasar brengsek! Menjauh dariku sana!" kesal Zitao seraya mendorong tubuh tinggi Yifan. Mengundang tawa lepas dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Ya! Zitao _ge_! Jangan merajuk seperti itu! Aku hanya bercanda!"

" _Stay away from me_!"

"Ayolah _ge_.. Pemuda cantik pantang merajuk..."

" _Talk to my ass_!"

"Baiklah kalau kau tetap keras kepala... Aku akan memaksa!"

"Yaaaa! Wu Yifan! Berhenti memelukku bodoh!"

"Nyonya... Anda... Baik-baik saja?"

Butler kepercayaan keluarga Wu ini bertanya pelan. Memandang sang Nyonya lewat spion mobil yang mereka kendarai. Beralih pada sang Tuan Muda yang berada cukup jauh di depan mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja Pak Lee... Hanya sedikit pusing dengan tingkah bocah itu yang keras kepala..."

Pak Lee tertawa pelan. Menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada wanita cantik yang menjadi majikannya selama dua puluh tahun terakhir.

"Namanya juga anak muda... Selama Tuan Muda tidak berbuat hal-hal yang buruk, tidak ada salahnya kan membiarkan mereka bersama?"

Nyonya Wu hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pelan. Sedikit memijit pelipisnya kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran jog yang ia duduki.

"Hhhh... Sudahlah... Kepalaku sakit karena terus memikirkannya... Ayo kita pulang Pak Lee.."

"Baik Nyonya..."

Dan mobil mewah itupun melaju. Cepat melewati Kris dan Zitao yang asyik berjalan di pedestrian seraya tertawa.

.

.

.

"Rumahku bukan tempat penampungan... Dan juga, jika kulihat-lihat kau cukup kaya untuk sekedar menyewa apartemen pribadi yang pastinya lebih mewah dari tempatku ini... Tuan Muda Wu yang terhormat..."

Yifan terkekeh pelan. Melepas dasi dan jas yang seakan mencekiknya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Menyisakan kemeja hitam yang digulungnya sebatas siku dengan dua kancing yang terbuka.

Surai brunettenya yang tadinya tertata rapi kini terlihat sedikit berantakan. Sepasang iris setajam elangnya sibuk memperhatikan Zitao yang mengoceh dihadapannya. Mabuk karena beberapa botol soju yang pemuda cantik itu tenggak beberapa saat lalu.

"Kenapa para orangtua selalu saja bertingkah konyol hanya untuk memenuhi ambisi mereka sendiri huh?"

"Belajar... Menjalankan perusahaan... Menikah dengan gadis cantik bertata krama tinggi dan anggun, juga terpandang..."

"Kau tahu kakekku bilang apa saat aku akan berangkat ke Korea Selatan waktu itu?"

"Jika kau berani melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari negara ini, kakek pastikan kau akan merasakan hal paling sulit dalam hidupmu hingga pada akhirnya kau kembali dan memohon maaf pada kakek..."

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa pria tua itu sedikit kejam padaku Fanfan?"

"Dia bahkan menutup semua akses bagiku untuk menghubungi mama dan baba! Itu sudah keterlaluan kan?"

Wu Yifan mendesah pelan kala Zitao mengguncang-guncangg tubuhnya dengan paras menggemaskannya. Bibir pemuda panda itu mengerucut lucu dan hidungnya memerah. Sepasang onyxnya basah dan berkaca-kaca.

 _"Tahan dirimu Wu... Tahan dirimu..."_

"Ummm _ge_.. Sebaiknya kita tidur saja... Kau sudah terlalu mabuk..."

" _Aniyoooo_ ~~~ Aku tidak mabuk Wu~~~ Aku hanya... Hanya kesal... Dan marah..."

"Pada kakekmu?"

Zitao menggeleng pelan. Merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Yifan. Memandang kosong dengan isakan tertahannya.

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri... Kenapa aku begitu egois? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menekan sifat keras kepalaku dan sedikit berlapang dada untuk mengikuti keinginan kakek dan ayah..."

"Hiks.. Hiks... Aku.. Hiks.. Memang pantas.. Hiks.. Dihukum..."

Pemuda tampan ini memilih bungkam. Mengusap pelan surai kelam Zitao yang berada dipangkuannya. Membiarkan pemuda cantik itu menangis sesuka hatinya.

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan kan _ge_? Nasi telah berubah menjadi bubur... Tapi menurutku belum terlambat jika ingin memperbaiki semuanya... Asal tekadmu kuat, mungkin hati kakekmu akan luluh..."

"Benarkah?"

Si cantik beranjak dari pangkuan Yifan. Menatap penuh harap sepasang manik teduh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Tentu saja... Kau hanya perlu jadi ombak untuk mengikis kerasnya batu karang..."

"Lalu kenapa... Kau... Bersikap baik padaku Fanfan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yifan bingung. Pasalnya sejak bertemu sampai sekarang, Zitao selalu acuh akan dirinya.

"Kau itu... Orang pertama yang mengerti diriku... Kau... Adalah orang pertama yang melihat sisi jelekku... Dan kau keras kepala kau tahu..."

"Kau itu menyebalkan... Kau membuat aku kesal karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan wajah jelekmu itu... Ughhh..."

Pemuda tampan ini menghela nafasnya pelan. Sejak pertama kali bertemu di cafe Minseok, Yifan sudah merasa bahwa hatinya telah tertambat oleh si mata panda. Sikap Zitao yang polos dan lembut (di awal) membuatnya tertarik dan ingin terus melihat pemuda itu.

Sampai akhirnya, rasa suka diam-diamnya mendapat jalan dari Tuhan. Terima kasih banyak pada sahabat bertelinga lebarnya yang memaksa dirinya untuk _clubbing_ di malam tahun baru itu.

Sampai kapanpun ia takkan bisa mendekati Zitao jika bersikeras tetap tinggal dirumah.

"Karena aku mencintaimu... Zitao _ge_..." ujarnya pada akhirnya.

"Aku... Jatuh cinta padamu... Pada sikapmu... Pada parasmu... Pada semua yang ada pada dirimu..."

Zitao terlihat terkejut. Mencari kebohongan dalam sepasang netra Yifan di hadapannya. Berusaha menolak kenyataan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu.

Namun sayang, yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah kesungguhan. Dan hatinya tak dapat menolak. Dirinya, tak lagi dapat menahan segala kekeraskepalaannya untuk mencoba menjauhi pemuda Wu itu.

Maka, dengan senyum kecil yang terbit pada paras cantiknya, Zitao meraih kedua pipi tirus si tampan Wu. Menangkupnya, kemudian mempertemukan belah bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman manis. Membuat yang lebih muda sedikit terkejut, namun membalas pada akhirnya.

"Mungkin akan terdengar memuakkan tapi... Aku pun mencintaimu... Fanfan..." bisik Zitao kala tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Yifan tak membalas. Hanya kembali meraup bibir mungil itu. Membungkam dengan pagutan dan lumatan kasar. Seakan menjadi pelampiasan atas segala perasaannya.

Telapak Yifan bergerak menahan tengkuk Zitao. Menyesap kuat bibir bawah pemuda cantik itu demi mendapatkan akses untuk mengeksplor lebih. Membuat si surai kelam melenguh pelan seraya meremat kuat kemeja pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Y-yifan... Unghhh..."

"M- _mianhae_... _Jeongmal mianhae_..." bisik Yifan lirih. Meraih tubuh Zitao dalam dekapannya kemudian menggendongnya tanpa memutus ciuman mereka.

Melangkah cepat menuju satu-satunya kamar yang berada di flat mungil itu, Yifan merebahkan tubuh Zitao diatas ranjang. Mengukungnya dan menatap sepasang manik indah itu dengan gurat sesal yang mendalam, kemudian berbisik dengan amat sangat lirih.

" _Mianhae_... _Ge_... Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi..."

Zitao memekik pelan kala bibir tebal Yifan kembali membungkam miliknya yang membengkak. Mendesah lirih saat lidah runcing pemuda tampan itu mulai menerobos masuk. Melilit miliknya dan menyapa deretan gigi mungilnya.

Mereka kehilangan kendali atas segalanya. Membiarkan naluri yang bekerja dan mengesampingkan segala resiko yang mungkin saja terjadi. Katakan jika kewarasan telah lenyap dari otak Yifan karena nyatanya pemuda itu benar-benar tak perduli jika pengalaman seks pertamanya dilakukannya di usia sekolah dan bersama seorang pemuda cantik yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya.

Memutus ciumannya, pemuda tampan ini mulai bergerak. Turun menjajal area pipi, rahang, dan leher mulus Zitao. Meninggalkan jejak saliva dan noda yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

Dirinya ragu Zitao pernah memuaskan laki-laki lain selain dirinya seperti apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu saat pertama kali mereka bertatap muka. Nyatanya pemuda bermata panda itu bersikap terlalu submisif. Mengerang dan mendesah pelan meminta lebih. Pasrah dan terlalu menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan kini. Entah karena dorongan hasrat atau efek soju pada tubuhnya.

"W-wu... Yifan!"

Pekikan kuat kembali meluncur dari celah bibir Zitao. Terengah kala pemuda diatasnya seakan tak memberikan jeda. Menyapa puncak dadanya dengan sebuah pilinan kuat. Membuat tubuhnya membusung bak busur dengan jemari yang meremat helaian surai Yifan.

"Kau terlalu indah untuk sekedar kudeskripsikan _ge_..."

Melucuti helaian kain yang menempel pada tubuh dibawahnya, tampaknya pemuda Wu ini sudah benar-benar tak sabar untuk segera menuntaskan hasratnya. Menyapa kejantanan Zitao yang telah terbangun dan memberikan pijatan pelan disana.

Suhu ruangan itu meningkat drastis. Begitu panas karena lenguhan, pekikan, dan erangan kuat si pemilik kala sang tamu memanja ereksinya. Sepasang netra Zitao menatap sayu. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menahan lengan Yifan. Bibirnya terbuka dan meraup oksigen. Terengah karena tak dapat mengimbangi permainan amatir pemuda tampan itu.

"L-langsung saja... K-kepalaku sakit..."

Mengangguk mengerti, pemuda Wu ini melepas sabuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Juga celana dan brief pendek yang dikenakannya. Membebaskan ereksinya dan menempatkannya pada cincin merah muda Zitao yang panas.

Menempatkan dua kaki jenjang Zitao pada bahu lebarnya, Yifan mendorong dirinya untuk masuk. Sama sekali tak memberikan waktu bagi si manis untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Menulikan diri dari erangan, makian, dan lengkingan suara Zitao pada telinganya. Punggungnya terasa perih kala Zitao menggores cukup dalam disana. Namun ia membiarkannya. Memilih untuk menikmati ekspresi yang terlukis pada paras merona dibawahnya.

Saat merasa bahwa dirinya telah terbenam sempurna pada tubuh itu, Yifan mulai bergerak. Menumbuk dan menghentak. Bergerak cepat bagai kesetanan dengan bibir yang kembali membungkam Zitao dalam ciuman kacau.

Pemuda cantik ini hanya dapat menikmati. Ikut bergerak dan mengejar tempo. Membuat bunyi basah dari suara kulit yang beradu. Juga kecipak liur yang menyatu.

Menarik selimut hingga membalut tubuh telanjang mereka. Yifan mempertahankan posisinya. Hanya tak ingin tubuh kekasihnya dinikmati langit kelam diluar sana. Presetan dengan besok, presetan dengan perjanjian yang dibuatnya dengan sang ibu. Presetan dengan semuanya.

Zitao menjerit dan Yifan menggeram. Bentuk pelepasan mereka atas orgasme hebat yang datang disaat yang hampir bersamaan. Menutup permainan gila mereka malam itu dengan melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

" _Mianhae_..." bisik Yifan lembut. Mengusap dahi Zitao yang basah.

Yang lebih tua menggeleng pelan. Masuk dalam dekapan Yifan. Menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dan memejamkan kedua netranya. Berujar dengan amat lirih sebelum rasa kantuk benar-benar merenggut kesadarannya.

" _Wo ai ni_... Wu Yifan..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaaa!**

 **Udah berapa abad ini ff gadilanjut?**

 **Hihihi...**

 **Myane Myane...**

 **Penyakit kronisku emang yang suka pending-pending ff lama dan ngepostt ff baru...**

 **Intinya sih, aku mau kelarin utang-utangku pada readers tercintah...**

 **Gomawo untuk kaliam yang udah baca..**

 **Baik dengan atau tanpa review...**

 **Chuu~~~**


End file.
